Possessed
by Daugter of Mars
Summary: Kagome gets possessed by a demon, and now she has to do what it wants her too. Someone must die by her hands. Can you guess who that person is? Can InuYasha stop the demon before it hurts Kagome or Kagome hurts her friends? R&R to find out.
1. It begins

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Kagome yelled at her younger brother, Souta. He jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"Well, you don't have to bite my head off!" he yelled back as he slammed the door.  
  
'Geeze, that Souta. He can never take a hint.' Thought Kagome. She got up and lay down on her bed. 'Its been awhile since I have been home. I'm so tired. I'll just rest awhile and then go back to InuYasha.' Kagome thought. Kagome curled up on her bed, her head sinking into her soft pink pillow. 'Its nice to sleep on my bed again. Instead of the hard ground.'  
  
CRASH!!!! Kagome shot up and looked around. It was dark and she couldn't see. She flipped on the lights and looked around puzzled. Her eyes had yet to adjust to light. Finally her eyes came into focus. There was a little black thing on the ground.  
  
'What the heck is that?' thought Kagome. She crawled over to it, so that she might better examine it. It was lodged in the floor of her room. Cautiously, she grabbed the black thing and tried to pull it out from her perfect pink floor.  
  
Kagome was pushed back as something jumped at her face. She screamed as she franticly tried to remove the thing from her, but there was nothing there. 'What the heck!' she thought. She sat up and looked at the thing that was lodged in her floor. As she stared at it, it disintegrated.  
  
The room was becoming fuzzy. Kagome stood up and stumbled to her bed. Her head felt heavy as the room spun. She lay on her bed and covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out the spinning room. She bit her lip, trying to make her head stop spinning, but it was not working. 'What's going on!' she thought as everything went black.  
  
"Kagome... Kagome... Are you ok...? Kagome..."  
  
Groggily she opened her eyes to see Souta. "Are you ok Kagome?" Souta asked in a concerned voice. She sat up and let her eyes come into focus. "What are you talking about Souta?" asked Kagome as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Why is there a hole in your ceiling?" Souta asked, pointing at the ceiling. Kagome glanced up. "Uh... I don't know. Something crashed though my roof and landed right there." Kagome pointed to the floor.  
  
Souta looked down and said, "If something did come through your ceiling, wouldn't had made a mark on the floor..."  
  
"It did..." but Kagome stopped. There was no mark on the floor and the thing was gone. Her head hurt. She looked up a Souta, who was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Will you get out of my room. There is nothing wrong with me!" she snarled.  
  
"Sure there isn't. Your crazy." Souta chuckled as he left Kagome with her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, what did you think? Plz review. Sorry that it was a little short. Don't forget to review! Thanx. 


	2. Kageroumaru

Chapter 2:  
  
"What the heck happened?" Kagome said to herself. "That was weird, was it a dream?" She stood up and walked over to her desk. "It couldn't have been a dream, if it was, how could there be a hole in my ceiling?" She looked up expecting to see a hole, but there was no hole. In fact, there was nothing wrong with her ceiling. It was perfect just like the rest of her room. "Hmm," said Kagome, "I swear it was real."  
  
She walked outside and into the old shrine. The shrine was old and dark. The floorboards on the wooden stairs creaked as Kagome walked down them. "It's been a while sense I've been in here." Kagome said to herself as she stood next to the bone-eaters well. She gazed into it. Seeing the well brought back a ton of emotion as she remembered the scene in InuYasha's Forest before she left.  
  
Her eyes flooded with tears as she cursed InuYasha. She hated his with every fiber of her body, but she loved him very much as well. Kagome shook her head. 'Stop crying Kagome!' she thought. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and slowly walked up the old stairs and outside, past the tree where she first met InuYasha back in Feudal Japan, and into her house. Souta looked up at Kagome as she slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Are you feeling better?!" said Souta as he jumped up from the table. Kagome just kept walking past him, trying her best not to get angry.  
  
"Guess what!!" said Souta.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I'm not in the mood, Souta. Leave me alone."  
  
Disappointed, Souta sat back down on a chair and stared at Kagome as she stomped up the stairs. "Jeez, what's her problem?"  
  
Once in her room, Kagome sat on her bed. 'I want to go back to Feudal Japan and see InuYasha... But what if he is still mad at me...?'  
  
*Come on. You know you want to go see all you friends.*  
  
Kagome jumped up and looked around. There was no one in her room but herself and her cat. She looked out the window. No one out there either.  
  
*Kagome.... You know you want to see InuYasha more than anything....*  
  
Once again, Kagome spun around, hoping to see someone standing in her room, but there was on one there. Then, she looked at the cat. Cautiously, she crouched down next to her bed and poked the cat. It looked up at her with its big yellow eyes and meowed.  
  
"Um... Can you speak?" Kagome asked the cat.  
  
*Of course I can!*  
  
"I must be crazy. First I talked to the cat. And now it is talking back." Said Kagome. She put her hand to her forehead to see if she was running a temperature, but she did not feel hot.  
  
'Maybe I am just hallucinating...' thought Kagome. The cat blinked.  
  
*Or maybe you are just idiot!*  
  
"Hey that was rude!!" Kagome yelled at the cat. The cat slowly sat up. It licked its paw and rubbed its head. Then is walked to the edge of her bed and jumped off.  
  
"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Kagome yelled as she crawled over to the cat. It turned around and hissed at her as she attempted to pick it up. Kagome jumped back and the cat ran out of the room.  
  
"Well that was weird. I should tell Souta." Said Kagome to herself.  
  
*Ya. Go tell Souta. Then he will think you are even more insane than you actually are...*  
  
"If this is some kind of joke... Then it's not funny!" Kagome said as she stood up and once again looked around her room. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
*I can't do that.*  
  
"Why not?"  
  
*Because I am inside of you.*  
  
"You're lying"  
  
*I think not.*  
  
"But... But how is that possible?" Kagome was really confused.  
  
*I am Kageroumaru. I think you should remember me.*  
  
"How did you get here? Why aren't you with Juuroumaru?"  
  
*I came through the well. Duh! Juuroumaru was killed... I needed a new host.*  
  
"Leave me alone! Get out of me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
*I can't do that. I need a place to stay until I get better, and you where an easy target.*  
  
Kagome felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground. Just the thought of having the nasty Kageroumaru inside her made her feel sick to her stomach. She rested her head in her hands as her eyes started to water.  
  
Then she thought of something. Maybe Miroku could do something about it.  
  
She got up and ran out to the old shine. She walked into the shrine and over to the well. With a smile on her face she jumped in.  
  
*Finally... evil laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plz review. Tell me if you liked it. I even accept flames. Tell me what I should better. And I am running out of ideas, plz help me think of something. Thankx. 


	3. Dream World

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well. It was dark. She looked up towards the sky. There were lots of stars out tonight. The girl climbed up the vines that were handing down the side of the well, stopping at the top to make sure the coast was clear. She began walking towards the faint glow that was Ooyama village. Even though the stars were out and the moon glowed brightly, it was still unusually dark. But she had walked this path many times, so not being able to see was no problem.  
  
As she walked through the forest, something seemed different. It was to quite. Way to quite for a forest full of demons. Kagome was getting nervous as she walked farther into InuYasha's forest. She began to run. There was someone following her, she knew there was someone following her. She stopped abruptly. There was something in front of her, but it was to dark to see what it was. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, right before her eyes. Kagome just stood there stupidly, making her an easy target, not even once thinking to run away.  
  
Kagome screamed as a searing pain developed in her right shoulder. The end of a sword appeared through her shoulder as her attacker shoved it through her. Blood streamed down her white shirt. Kagome gasped for breath as she fell over. Her head hit a rock when she landed on the ground. Her mouth tasted of blood, as tiny drops of blood fell from her mouth. Time slowed down. Kagome was trying best to keep her eyes open. She was getting weaker and weaker as her blood drained from her wounds. The dying girl's eyes became fuzzy as tears streamed down her face. Then she fainted.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stood up. The sky was a bright blue. The forest was green and beautiful. The light shinned on the trees, making the dew covered leaves sparkle. A small creek ran by the trees, giving off a calming sound.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes. 'This couldn't be true.' thought Kagome, 'It's a dream world.'  
  
*Isn't this where you have always wanted to go Kagome?*  
  
"Well, yes. But, this place isn't real. I made it up." Kagome said to Kagaromaru.  
  
*Just because its fantasy, doesn't mean it can't become a reality.*  
  
Someone's hands gently grasped the sides of her hips, feeling her gently, sliding down her skirt to the curve of her thigh. He heard her slight intake of breath, felt her freeze in anticipation, excitement, and fear. His lips pressed to her throat, reaching past the veil of black hair, and he gently suckled there for a moment, eyes closed. His hands rubbed up and down her hips from stomach to thigh, merely feeling the glory of her curves.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome breathed. She had always imagined that one day InuYasha would do this. One day he would emit that he loved her as much as she loved him. Kagome turned around to see InuYasha's loving face staring deep into her eyes. His stare felt like it was piercing her soul. Then his face changed. No longer was his face full of love for her, but anger and despair. Kagome pulled away from him, trying to escape his eyes. As she ran, Kagome glanced back at InuYasha. His eyes. They were following her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the same searing pain appeared in her shoulder. Kagome collapsed, landing hard on her knees, grasping her shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears. She pulled her hand away from her shoulder. It was bloody, her hand was covered in blood. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grasped her shoulder once again. Kagome looked around. Her once beautiful eutopia was now a living hell. The sparkling creek was now a river full of blood. The beautiful blue sky, now a swirling vortex of red and black. There was no grass on the ground, just bloodstained dirt. The trees were gone. It was a barren wasteland.  
  
Disturbing images filled Kagome's mind. She was having trouble sitting up. Kagome fell into a puddle of blood. Realizing it was her own blood, Kagome cried even harder. 'Why is this happening to me?!' Kagome screamed in her head.  
  
*All good things must end...*  
  
Juromarruu appeared in front of Kagome. His whitish purple hair falling in his face. Around his hands and feet were chains, binding him to the ground in front of her. He slowly lifted his head, the metal mask covering his mouth falling from his face. Juromaruu ripped the chains from his hands, the metal slicing his wrists. He opened his mouth, reviling a sparkling bright light. His face remained blank as he crawled forward hissing. He was only feet from her. Kagome whimpered as he raised his hand to rip her to pieces. The demon struck her wounded shoulder, ripping at her fresh. Kagome screamed in pain, but no sound came out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed made of soft fur. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her shoulder made her lay back down. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and one around her upper body. She had a bad headache. Someone came into the room and set what sounded like a bucket on the floor.  
  
"Kagome!! Your awake!" Sango cried. She ran over to the bed and kneeled by Kagome. "We were so worried."  
  
"What happened?" Kagome mumbled, "First I was in a nice place, and then it turned bad and Kagaromoru and Jurromaru and...."  
  
"Its ok Kagome." Sango said, trying her best to comfort Kagome. "It doesn't really matter what happened. Your just lucky InuYasha found you."  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped wide open. "InuYasha!" She tried raising herself, but it was no use. She had lost too much blood and was too weak to move.  
  
"Whoa Kagome. You shouldn't move." Sango said, "I'm gonna go tell Kaede you're awake." Sango got up and walked out the door.  
  
A couple minutes later Sango came back with Kaede.  
  
"Do ye feel better child?" asked Kaede.  
  
"I'm ok. I guess..." Kagome answered.  
  
Kaede went over to Kagome and took out some leaves from her pocket.  
  
"Here Kagome. Eat these. They will make you feel better." Kagome could barely move so Kaede put them in Kagome's mouth. She chewed them slowly, enjoying the minty flavor. Kagome swallowed them and instantly felt drowsy.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"When I wake up, can you send Miroku her. I" Kagome yawned, "I would like to ask him something." Kagome's eyes drooped.  
  
"I will tell him ye would like to see him." Kaede answered as Kagome shut her eyes and drifted away to sleep.  
  
So. What do ya think? Plz review. It would help me a lot. 


	4. Can't think of name

InuYasha waked into Kaede's hut, full of joy to see Kagome.  
  
'I hope she is not mad at me anymore...' thought InuYasha.  
  
He quietly came over to the bed where Kagome was sleeping and kneeled on the reed mat that was by the bed. He gazed at Kagome was she slept peacefully. He sat there staring at her as she slept for a long while. She was perfect in everyway, that is, by his standards. Her beautiful ivory skin seemed to glow as she silently slept. Her long black flowing hair was laid out perfectly on the bed.  
  
Kagome yawned and turned over on her side so that she was now facing InuYasha. The half dog demon sighed. He had hoped she would wake. He looked around the room, trying to find something to pass his time with. He was unsuccessful. Kaede's old hut was to boring for him. There was nothing but old people stuff in this hut so he continued to wait for Kagome to wake up.  
  
InuYasha sat there for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Wake up!" InuYasha said to the sleeping girl. He was getting annoyed. In his frustration he kicked the wooden wall, breaking a hole in it.  
  
InuYasha jumped back.  
  
"Oh no. Shit" InuYasha said to himself, "Kaede is going to kill me!" He ran around the room searching franticly until he found a cloth. The half dog demon snatched up the cloth and quickly shoved it into the hole in the wall. InuYasha stepped back to admire his brilliance.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye. Then she glanced over at the happy half dog demon that was skipping around merrily.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled, "What are you doing in here!"  
  
InuYasha looked towards her. He could feel his face get hot as it turned red.  
  
"Uh. I came in to... to see if... uh... you where awake... ya that's it!" InuYasha said, "I came to see if you where awake."  
  
"Uhuh." Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Sure you did."  
  
"I did!!! Really!" InuYasha whined.  
  
"InuYasha!! SIT BOY!!!" InuYasha reached out and grabbed her just before the spell took effect. They both tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Stupid wench! You said that you wouldn't do that to me anymore!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"You deserved it! Stupid MUTT!!!" Kagome yelled back. Then she noticed what position she and InuYasha were in. She was straddling InuYasha. Slightly embarrassed and red in the face, she stood up and walked back over to her bed.  
  
InuYasha looked over at her. 'She is so hot when she is mad...' thought InuYasha.  
  
Kagome coughed to draw InuYasha's attention.  
  
"So. Where were we?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh. You just called me a stupid mutt." InuYasha answered. He stood up.  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
"You know, you could have just looked 8 lines up to see what you said last."  
  
"I know that!" Kagome yelled, "I'm not that dumb!"  
  
"Uh. No comment." InuYasha coughed.  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well. I ain't calling you for dinner!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"Well, you don't have to act like a smart ass!"  
  
"I don't act! I am smart!" InuYasha whined. Kagome glanced around.  
  
"Your no smarted that that rock sitting on the floor right there!" Kagome said, pointing to the rock.  
  
"That's IT!! I am out of here!!" InuYasha yelled. He turned around and started to walk towards the door. "And I am smart!"  
  
"Fat liar." Kagome mumbled. InuYasha spun around and glared at her.  
  
"Now you are calling me a liar! What is your problem!?" InuYasha said.  
  
"STUPID FAT LIAR!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"And now you are calling me fat!!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"Ya." Kagome said slyly.  
  
"I am not fat!"  
  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" asked Kagome.  
  
InuYasha looked around. "Uh. What's a mirror?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind..." --'  
  
"No no no. I want to know what a mirror is...." InuYasha said.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Wow InuYasha. You are getting really good at this falling thing. Your whole face hit the ground at the same time." Kagome snickered.  
  
"I tot tat ou wort goin do tat o mor." InuYasha attempted to say with his face smashed into the ground. Kagome laughed evilly and ran out of the hut.  
  
So. What do ya think eh? Plz leave a review and help me out. - Thanx! 


End file.
